Field of Invention
This invention relates to the field of solar energy, more specifically, relates to the direct use of solar radiation for cooking, heating, and other thermal application through a balloon solar concentrator.
Description of Related Art
Many people need energy for outdoor cooking and heating. For example, people work at a farm, at construction site, at a park, at a mine need portable energy source for cooking. People go outside camping, hiking, or boating would also appreciate a compact light weight cooking device. Most time propane, LPG, wood, grass, or other fuel is used to provide the needed energy. However, sometimes fuels are expensive, not convenient to carry, or difficult to find. Burning fuels increases green house gas emission. It also emits carbon black and other pollutants. An inflatable, extremely light weight, easy to carry, very compact solar cooker may be a potentially viable solution for outdoor food preparation, water pasteurizing, space heating, and other needs of process heat. The other group of customers are interested in very compact and light weight solar cookers because they want to store or carry the solar cooker so that they are more prepared for emergency, where limited fuel, energy, and electric power are available.